Ten
by OhSnapItsMadison
Summary: Tris Prior left the once known city of Chicago, after she supposabley died. She ran off to New York City, pregnant with Tobias kids. She returns for Christinas wedding- with her kids. How will they all react to her being alive? What will Tobias do after finding out that he has kids? With Christina being the only one she was in contact with, she will quickly learn to regret that.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought maybe a Divergent story?**

**I don't own Divergent.**

**Ten**

**Prologue**

It was dark when I opened up my eyes. I used my hands to feel around me. Cardboard. That's when I opened up my eyes.

It was really warm, and I felt like I was slowly moving towards flames.

I pushed open the cardboard. Sitting up, I was able to catch a look at my surroundings. I was in a place where they cremated people. Oh no.

Hurriedly, I tumbled out of the Cardboard Coffin. Glancing down, I noticed that I was wearing jeans, a white spaghetti tank-top, a black leather jacket, and black high-tops. Seemed like one of the outfits that I would want to wear when I die...

Landing on the grey, concrete floor, I remembered everything that had happened. The serums... Genetically pure... Genetically damaged... My mom... The factions... Tobias...

Tobias! I need to get to him.

"Wait!" I muttered to myself.

Judging from my surroundings, Tobias thought that I was dead- they all did. However, I was far from it in fact.

The security alarms blasted off; I took off at a sprint at the sound of the annoying alarms. My legs suddenly took me wherever they wanted to; it was almost as if I had no control on where I was running to.

I was far away from the creamatory when I stopped and ran out of breath.

I really, really, really wanted to go back... Go back to Caleb. To Christina.

To Tobias.

But I knew that I couldn't.

So, I ran out of the are, making my way to this place I once heard of called New York City.

There was something that I would regret, though, about not going back to Tobias now.

What I would regret?

Not telling him I'm pregnant.


	2. I

**Hi! Wow, all those follows in not even 24 hours!**

**I don't own Divergent.**

**Ten**

**Chapter I.**

**13 YEARS LATER:**

I used the one second of peace that I had to pack a bag for myself. The kids were suppouse to be packing their own bags, but I doubted that they were doing that.

"Mom!" Ah, there goes my momment of peace.

"Yes, Dylan?" I said, with a sigh in my voice.

Sometimes it hurt to look at Dylan. Dylan looked almost exactly like Tobias... Tobias was the his father, so I guess it was normal for him to be a carbon copy of him... But still...

"Emma is bothering me!" He whinned.

"I was not! You liar!" She exclaimed as she ran into my room.

Emma looked almost exactly like me. Another carbon copy.

Emma and Dylan were twins and they just turned thirteen last week.

"Did you guys pack your bags?" I asked them, tired of their yelling.

"_I_ did. I'm not sure if Dylan did."

"I'll have you know-" he began, but I cut him off.

"STOP!" Go pack them, since I know niether of you did-" Emma gave me a look that said "_fine_"- "and then meet down in the living room!"

Why was I asking them to pack a bag?

Well, we were going back to where Tobias lived. You see, Christina was marrying my brother, Caleb.

Christina has been the only one I have been in contact with over the thirteen years. It pains me, yes, and I don't think Caleb or Tobias will react well to my sudden reappearance.

I just hope they'd give me a chance to explain. But I don't think showing up with two kids will make it any better.

I'll admit I was nervous, but one thing made me happy and excited inside.

I was going back to Tobias.


	3. Jokes on you

**So, from now on will be using my computer to update my stories, since...**

**Haha, jokes on you Mom- forgot to block this site on the computer.**

**Apparently I spend wayyyyyyy too much time on here.**

**Yeah, I guess I do...**

**If this plan backfires, I have back up sites, so really, I win.**

**I'm cunning, aren't I? **

**Total Slytherin.**

**Expect an update by Sunday at the latest. This goes for ALL of my stories.**

**Oh, Addie?**

**Told you I had back up, Addie. **

**;)**

**here is the outfit Tris will wear in the next chapter.**

** cgi/set?id=121290188****I **


	4. II

**I don't own Divergent.**

**Ten**

**II.**

As I got off the plane with Emma and Dylan, I waited for the sight of Christina.

You see, the only reason that I have been in touch with her is because she found me. She had gone to New York City- for God knows what- and saw me walking around at the Supermarket. All this while I was nine months pregnant.

I remember what has happened like it was yesterday...

**_FLASHBACK:_**

_I was in the produce section, thinking about what brand of lettuce I should buy._

_Suddenly, I made my decision on which bran to by as soon as I heard someone called my name._

_"Tris! Tris Pryor!" A familiar voice exclaimed._

_It was Christina._

_She came up to me, shock upon her face, confusion and disbelief in her eyes._

_"How the hell are you alive?"_

_And so I told her what has happened, including that I was pregnant with Tobias Eaton's kid._

_"Are you going to come back?"_

_"Within time..."_

_"Well, I'll keep in touch."_

_"Yeah, okay."_

**PRESENT DAY:**

"Mom... Who's that lady holding a sing?" Dylan asked me, curious.

"It's obviously our ride, idiot." Emma muttered to him, thinking I did not hear her.

"Emma, be nice to your brother." I sighed.

I grabbed their hands and walked them over to Christina, who just happened to be the lady holding the sign.

"Tris!"

"Christina!"

We gave each other a hug, and I introduced her to my children.

"This is Dylan, and this is Emma. Their twins." I said, smiling down at my children, who were bickering with each other.

I knew that I was fighting a loosing battle with the two, so I did not even tell them off.

"Hi! I'm Christina."

"Hello." They said in unison.

I sighed. "Let's go."

As I sat in the passenger seat of Christina's SUV (the twins were in the back, and not bickering for once), I took note of how much the city had changed.

No longer like I had remembered it, the city was nice and clean- well, cleaner- and had towers for offices, businesses, apartments and more.

The Ferris wheel that I had climbed so long ago was also cleaned up, with a pier and people walking around, feeding sealed, eating ice cream, and more.

Cities were bustling with cars and taxis and buses.

It seemed like the factions were no more.

"There isn't any more factions." She muttered, speaking aloud my thoughts.

"Oh. And Four?" I asked her.

"He... I told him your alive. Just because."

I nodded in understanding.

"Caleb knows."

Again, I nodded in understanding.

"Caleb isn't angry."

I nodded, hopping Tobias wasn't either.

"But..." Christina said, worry in her voice. "Four... He isn't happy, he's angry."


	5. III

**I don't own Divergent.**

**Ten**

**III.**

Christina pulled up the white SUV into a driveway. I recognized this as me and Caleb's house when we were kids…

We were back in what used to be Abnegation.

Except it didn't seem to be what I remembered. It was no longer grey and dull, like a boring rainy day, but it was now nice and bright. Almost like a flower shop, without all the smells of different types of flowers.

My old house was re-painted a nice white color, with blue shingles by the windows. There was a nice, big, two-car garage door as well. Dylan, Emma, Christina and I got out.

Christina and I got the suitcases out of the trunk, and together we brought them up to the front door, the twins already there.

Christina unlocked the front door with a gold key. She put it into the key hole, and I heard a click. The door opened once she turned the door knob. The twins, excitement upon their thirteen-year old faces, ran in, leaving me to carry in their bags.

"DYLAN! EMMA! GET OVER HERE AND CARRY YOUR BAGS!" I exclaimed.

Emma came back first. "I'm responsible, Mom. I came before Dylan did."

"Whatever, Emma." Dylan said as he came behind her and grabbed his bag.

"Ugh. Just… carry your bags inside." I said, with a sigh.

After they went in, Christina muttered to me, "Competitive, are they?"

I gave a little laugh. "Their birthday is coming up, and they really want an IPhone. I told them if they choose to be more responsible that I would consider getting them one each."

"And they turned it into a competition?" Christina laughed.

"Yeah, they did."

Now we were in my old kitchen. It was newly furnished and it felt like… a real home. Not like how it was beforehand, when it was a place that I longed to leave. Funny, now it seemed that part of me was longing to come back.

"Mom?" Dylan said, followed by Emma as they came into the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"Uh, there's a man who kind of looks like a male version of you." Emma said.

_Caleb._

"And there is," Dylan began.

"A man who looks," Emma said.

"Just like me." Dylan finished.

I really hated when they did that sometimes, especially when they did it to annoy me. Right now, though, I found it comforting. It was what I would do with Caleb sometimes when we were in elementary school…

"Tris?" said a voice that I sort of remembered.

It had gotten deeper. The man came out of the shadows.

He had messy blonde hair, brown eyes, and ivory skin. He was tall and athletic looking, with rectangular glasses on his face.

_It was Caleb._

"Caleb!" I exclaimed.

He raced up and gave me this huge bear hug that I fully returned.

"How are you?"

"Good, good. You?"

"Tris, I am getting married next week. I feel ecstatic." He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I rolled my eyes, and I caught the eyes of him.

I caught the eyes of Tobias Eaton.

It was only about a second, it seemed, yet it felt like a billion years until he cut off the eye contact and ran up to me like my brother had.

He crashed his lips onto mine, and I felt the sparks again. The sparks started off as sparklers, but then quickly ascended into fireworks. The fireworks were like the ones on the Fourth of July. An explosion of sparks.

It felt almost as if time stood still; I forgot about everything going on around us, all my worries gone like they had never existed in the first place.

When we broke apart, we looked into each other's eyes.

"Tris." He whispered in a seductive manner into my ear.

"Tobias." I said back, just as seductively.

"Who are these two kids?"

"Oh, Emma and Dylan? Their kids."

"Obviously."

"No, no. I mean, Emma and Dylan are our kids. Your kids."

And he feinted.


	6. IV

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

**We have a point of view change in this chapter! Yay!**

**Ten**

**IV.**

His dark eyes fluttered open, and he lay there, saying nothing. He saw my face, and he opened his mouth to talk.

"So... Emma and Dylan are our kids?"

"Yeah. Their thirteen. Almost fourteen" I said back to him.

He looked furious. I stood up, and went to the kitchen to take some deep breaths. I knew he would be angry.

"You mean to tell me... That_ I_ have two kids?" He said.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"You could of come back! But you waited thirteen years!"

"Obviously!" I said.

"YOU COULD OF COME BACK! YOU COULD OF STAYED HERE, AND I WOULDN'T GO THROUGH ALL THAT HEARTBREAK I SUFFERED THROUGH!" He exclaimed, his face redder than a tomato with anger.

"Well," I began. "I JUST CAN'T COME BACK RIGHT WHEN I WOKE UP!"

"YOU COULD OF!"

"HOW MANY PEOPLE THAT YOU KNOW WHO ARE ASSUMED TO BE DEAD JUST WALK IN AFTER THEY FOUGHT IN A GOD DAMN WAR!?"

"YOUR THE FIRST!"

"Do you know how much guilt I felt? No, because you were here, probably with girls who were all over you!"

"For your information," he began, softly. "I haven't gone on any dates since I thought you had died."

I then noticed the tears rolling down his cheeks.

Wiping away some of mine, I collapsed into his arms. I did not even bother to wipe away my tears this time.

"What did I miss during the past thirteen years?" He asked me.

"Potty training- lucky. I had to clean put those little kiddie toilets."

He chuckled. "Well, I am going to be part of not just their life, but yours as well, Beatrice Prior."

"Thank you, Tobias," I whispered. "for loving me still."

"I always will."

"I always will too."

"Bruises heal... But hearts don't.. But you just healed mine."

I cried into his shirt.

"Sorry for getting this all wet." I sheepishly smiled.

"I have more, dear."

**EMMA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

"Come on, Dylan," I said, grabbing him by the arm. "they obviously want some private time."

I don't know of I have been introduced yet. My name is Emma Christina Prior.

I have blonde hair down to my chest, and it's currently in a fish tale braid. My eyes are blue. I look like a thirteen-year-old version of my Mom.

I wasn't so sure about going on this trip, actually. I mean, this Friday was the Spring Dance at school back home.

I heard from my best friend, Lily, that James Jordan was doing to ask me.

"You don't want to be here, do you?" asked Dylan.

I sighed. "No. I don't. The Spring Dance is Friday."

"Oh. I was going to ask Lily, actually."

I pulled a face of disgust. Ew. He was going to ask my best friend to the Spring Dance.

"I heard that James Jordan was going to ask me."

"Who exactly is asking my daughter to some Spring Dance?"

* * *

**Hahaha cliff hanger.**

**This last part in Emma's point of view might seem very random, but it's actually very important for the next chapter.**

**Shout out to all of you guys who keep spamming me with favorites, follows, and reviews!**

**Like, this morning I had 31 emails of follows, reviews, favorites and a few updates from some people I follow.**

**Another shout out to Addie, who, may I add, is the one who came up with me writing a Divergent Fanfic.**

**The Fault In Our Stars One-Shot that I wrote will be out today.**


	7. V

**Okay! First order of business!**

**1) I have a Spanish Final later this week.**

**2) I am graduating eighth grade next Tuesday!**

**3) I do not own Divergent. :(**

**Ten**

**V.**

I heard the screen door slam close, and saw the flash of my daughter's blonde hair race up the stairs. She's angry. That is what she does when she gets angry- she runs from the problem.

I actually like the idea that she has- to run away from your problems. If life worked that way- if everything was alright with the world- then that idea would work. But that is not how the world works.

"What happened?" I asked Tobias as he came in.

"She yelled at me."

"And why did she yell at you, may I ask?" I questioned, with my eyebrow arched upwards.

"She said that I can't protect her from boys if I haven't been in her life for thirteen years."

"What boy?" I frowned.

"Oh, James Jordan." said Dlyan as he came in.

"That kid who was your lab partner for the volcano project?"

"Yeah."

"He's a nice boy." I said aloud.

Dylan nodded, but also said, "It must be her time of the month."

"If Emma heard you say that," Tobias began. "then I would run for your life."

* * *

**Okay, this is really short... Sorry...**


	8. VI

**Divergent is not something I own. If I did own it, I'd have a lot of money. More than the American governement...**

**Well, actually... I don't have any money on me right now and I am richer than not just America- the world.**

**Ten**

**VI.**

Her dress was beautiful. It was long, flowy, and strapless. The color of the wedding dress was a nice cream white. There were pearls sewn in at the top of the dress. She wore white heels, and wore pearl earrings in her ears. She had her dark long hair curled and in a nice, elegant bun. In her hands she carried a bouquet of fake flowers. They had white roses and the appearance of the occasional fake blue rose was in there as well.

Overall, Christina looked beautiful. Caleb was a lucky man.

I was the maid of honor. My dress was strapless and long. It was the same color as the fake blue roses- so a nice sky blue color. My blonde hair was also curled and in a nice and elegant bun. I carried the same bouquet if flowers that the bride did.

Since Tobias was the best man, I had the privilege of walking down the isle with him.

We were lining up so we could enter the church and begin the ceremony.

"Ready?" I asked Tobias softly.

"Ready." He softly said back.

We interlocked arms and we went down the isle and into the church. We stood at our designated places.

Then came Christina. She smiled as everybody stood up to look at her. Caleb was smiling a goofy smile.

After she stood next to him, the priest began the ceremony of their marriage.

I used this time to take a look at who was in the crowd.

On the brides side of the church, there were some people that I recognized as her immediate family. There were others, who I guessed were more of her family.

I took a look at the grooms side of the church. There was Emma and Dylan, and some of Caleb's old friends that I remembered. There was also Marcus Eaton, Tobias father.

I zoned out for a long time I realized, as soon as the priest had said, "You may kiss the bride."

Everybody clapped. They were now married.

At the reception, the best man and the maid of honor were suppose to make a speech. I made sure Tobias went first.

"Okay. During the time which I have know Caleb, I have realized that he is a pretty cool guy. Very smart. Very protective of the ones he loves.

"Tonight I would like to share the memory of when he said he was going to marry Christina.

"We were sitting at my house, watching this show called '_CSI_' or whatever it's called. And just as some commercial for some skin product came on, he said: 'I'm going to marry Christina.'

"I choked on my slice of pizza, and that's when he asked me to be his best man."

He then sat down as everybody clapped. I guess that it is my turn now...

"Hello. My name is Tris Prior. Tonight I would like to talk about when I first met Christina.

"It was when I just went into the Dauntless Faction. I was the first jumper. We became really good friends after that. Best friends.

"I would also like to share a very embarrassing moment. I walked in on it last night, actually.

"I walked on on my best friend and my brother making out. And I am now scarred for life."

Laughter erupted as soon as I sat down. They all were laughing and clapping, and Caleb and Christina were as red as a tomato.

A voice then said:

_"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Miss Tris Prior."_

* * *

**Another cliffe!**


	9. VII

**Sadly I don't own Divergent.**

**Ten**

**VII.**

I turned around to face the origin of that voice. It was familiar... It really was...

"Oh my God, Peter!" I exclaimed.

He gave me a hug, and I gave him a hug back.

"How have you been?" He asked me.

"Good, yeah, since I came back to Tobias."

"He was a real mess when you 'died'." He used air quotes when he said died.

"Well all that matters now is that I'm alive and with my one and only love Tobias." I said as Tobias came and put his arms around me.

"Mom! Emma is bothering me!"

"Give it a rest, both of you! Your acting like kids!"

"Uhm, honey they-"

"We are kids." Emma pointed out. I scowled.

"She got you there." Peter said.

I glared at him.

"Hey, uh, I don't know if you knew Tris, but me and Ellie- she was in Amity- we got married and we have a son."

"Oh?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah- JASON!" He exclaimed.

A boy, who looked about the twins age, came up to us. He had light red hair and nice dark blue eyes. He had a bunch of freckles in his face.

"H-hi." Emma said with a stutter.

"Hey. I'm Jason. Jason Hayes."

"I'm Emma, Emma Prior." She said, a blush on her face.

Dylan raised his eyebrow at the boy, and Tobias did the same thing.

I rolled my eyes. You'd think that they didn't want Emma to have a crush on him or something.

Boys.

* * *

**This is really short, sorry, but I felt like I had to let you guys read something. I graduate 8th grade tonight...**

**Shout-out to all those who have reviewed, favorited, followed this story and favorited and followed me!**

**Shout-out to Addie again- Addie, I told you maybe it was Marcus maybe it was not. :)**


	10. VIII

**I do not own this. It belongs to Miss Roth.**

**Ten**

**VIII**

I remember that when Christina and my brother went on their honeymoon me and Tobias got closer than ever before.

It was the last night of their honeymoon when he popped the question.

He had knelt down on one knee while the kids were in bed. We were watching _Mama Mia_ (it was on _ABC Family_, so we decided why not?).

I looked at him, and he said:

"Beatrice Prior. I love you with all my heart, and I never want to loose you again. So... Will you marry me?"

I didn't even give time to reply; I kissed him full on the lips.

"I take that as a yes, then?"

"Yeah. Take that as a yes."

* * *

"So, uh, Emma... My school is having this dance on Friday. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" I heard Jason ask my daughter.

"Uh... Sure."

"Nice. I'll pick you up at five on Friday."

Jason then left the front yard. I went and sat next to my daughter on the grass.

"So he just asked you to the dance?"

"Yeah. I think I really like him."

"I think you do. Anyway... Your father and I are getting married. I just told your brother."

"Cool. So we will be a _real_ family?" She questioned, curious and hopeful.

"Yes. We will be a real family." I smiled.

Emma smiled and gave me a hug.

_**TOBIAS' POINT OF VIEW:**_

The fact that I was going to marry my first and only love made me ecstatic.

Nothing could puncture the happy balloon inside my chest. Nothing.

At least I thought that.

"Hey, uhm... Dad?" Dylan asked as he came down.

He sat down on the couch next to me.

"Emma is going on a date with Jason." He said really fast; I still was able to understand him, though.

"What?" I asked, softly.

The balloon had deflated very quickly due to that. I had just met my daughter... And now it seemed that I was loosing her.

I sighed, and said, "Oh great."

"Yeah."

And that was when the fire alarms in the house went off.

* * *

**Sorry for another cliffie. I just see to be good at making those. Sorry.**

**Ha ha not really.**


	11. IX

**I don't own Divergent.**

**Enjoy.**

**Ten**

**IX**

The sound of the roaring, obnoxious alarm reached my ears quickly. They were high pitched; a dog would most likely become dead once they had heard the noise.

Worried, I raced into the house, Emma right behind me. Those were the fire alarms- I think.

For some odd reason, I raced to the kitchen first. That's when it hit me.

I forgot to finish making the bacon for the BLT Sandwiches for lunch today.

Racing over to the stove, I grabbed an oven mitten and a cup of water. I splashed the water out of the plastic cup. I kept doing that till the fire was out.

I picked up the bacon and the pan with my oven mittens.

"So... Uhm, how does pizza sound right now?" I asked, a sheepish smile etched upon my face.

"I'll get the phone." My fiancé sighed.

* * *

"We're home!" Came the shout of Caleb's voice.

"Uncle Caleb! Aunt Christina!" The kids shouted as they ran up to them.

"How was the trip?" Tobias asked that night at dinner.

We had some burgers, French Fries and chips for dinner. Nothing caught on fire this time...

"Oh, the Caribbean was amazing!" Said Christina.

I've seen pictures of the Caribbean, and I think that it's beautiful. I've never been though, but I really want to.

"Oh yeah, by the way," I began. "Tobias and I are getting married."

I had announced it as if it was the most casual thing in the world to say; it seemed to be perfectly normal to just announce it over dinner where there was a group eating carry-out food from Dominos.

"What?" Caleb said, weakly.

"We are getting married, Caleb." Tobias said.

"Uhm... Okay... Do you think that it's a bit to soon?"

"Caleb, you were alright with it when I asked you over the phone." Tobias said.

"Yeah, well I was, like, half drunk probably!" He said.

"Mom... What do we do when we are in a tornado?" Asked Dylan.

"Didn't you just discuss this a few weeks ago in school?" I asked him.

"No, he means what do we do when there's a real tornado?" Emma said, a wave of fright in her voice.

"Uh, why are you wondering that?" Asked Christina.

"Because aren't those the tornado sirens going off?" The twins said in perfect harmony.

"Yes, yes they are." Caleb said.

Well shit.


	12. X

**I do not own Divergent, I wish I did, though. I mean, I'd have like a billion dollars or something. But no... It all belongs to Miss Veronica Roth.**

**Ten**

**X.**

**EMMA'S POINT OF VIEW:**

I began to hypervenalate as we raced down to the basement. I felt an anxiety attack going on. My breathing was very heavy, and I knew that I had gone as pale as death.

You see, my greatest fear ever was this: storms. Not the little ones, but the big ones. Severe storm ones. It is my greatest nightmare. Tornados, hurricanes, earthquakes, volcanic eruptions- you name it. Anything that might harm humanity from some sort of big storm is something I fear.

My Dad put his arm around me, and I buried my head into his chest.

"Does she have Lilasophobia?" Uncle Caleb asked my Mom and twin brother.

"Yes. She has always been." Mom said softly.

I felt tears threaten to fall out of my tear-ducts when I heard the wind blow. I heard it howling; it was howling almost like a werewolf would on a full moon in stories. Thunder- huge claps of thunder- could be heard from where I was, still burried in my Dad's chest.

"Mommy when will it be over?" I asked her, worried.

"I don't know, honey..."

"Hey, look at the bright side! There's a chance you might not go on that date with Jason tomorrow!" Dylan smiled.

I looked up at him and glared at him, and he put his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, listen- it seems like the wind has stopped..." Christina pointed out.

So, Uncle Caleb and Dad went up to check.

"YOU CAN COME ON UP!" One of them had exclaimed.

So, that's what we did. I climbed the steps, still shaking.

I looked around when we got upstairs, and I gasped with shock. Tears pricked my eyes once again.

It was destroyed. Everything was destroyed. There was people's belongings randomly places from being picked up by the wind. The walls of our house were no longer existent, and I only saw one house that was actually standing, though it's windows were broken and it's front door was torn off.

It was Jason's house. His house was the only one that was left standing.

I suddenly felt all alone when the others went to go inspect the damage that has been brought on by this storm.

What made me feel worse was that it was sunny outside; birds were chirping like nothing had happened at all.

I could see the city of Chicago in the distance. Since this house is in the suburbs of the city it was easy for me to see it.

It seemed that nothing there was ruined in the slightest. In fact, it seemed that there was only damage in this area.

Just my luck.

I vaguely remembered what had happened when I was younger, and what had made me have this huge and irrational fear.

It was something that I never wanted to relive again.


	13. XI

**Lets just get this over with: I do not own Divergent.**

**Ten**

**XI.**

I probably should not of been eavesdropping on my daughter and Jason, but as a Mom I think that I have permission to.

"Too bad we can't go to the dance at your school..." Emma said.

"It's okay, we can have our own dance." Jason said as he grabbed Emma's hand and interlocked if with his.

"How?"

"Well, I have a CD player and a slow song disc that my nana gave to me by accident... I think it was an accident..."

Emma laughed a true laugh; her head had flung back and once she stopped laughing she laid her head on Jason's shoulder.

"You are something. All my life has been a series of doors in my face." She laughed.

"Oh, are we quoting Frozen now?"

"Yes, yes we are."

"Okay, I'm Jason and I like warm hugs."

Awwwwwwwwwww.

And this was when Jemma was born.

* * *

It was one of the most romantic things ever, I believe.

Tobias had come home from helping the whole neighborhood clean up from the natural disaster a few days ago with a bouquet of red roses.

I noticed that there was one plastic one in there.

He handed me the bouquet if red roses, and said, "I will love you until the day this plastic one dies."

"So... For forever?"

"Forever. Maybe Forever will be our always." He said, smiling.

"Okay, okay, Tobias, let's not go quoting a movie that made me bawl for hours."

He laughed. I smiled, and said, "You know, I don't think that Peter will like it if he sees us kissing and flirting with each other in his kitchen."

"Then," he said, in a sly voice. "we will go into the backyard."

"Always the tone of surprise."

"Let's not go quoting Harry Potter, now, Tris."

"Oh, be quiet, you." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**DYLAN'S POINT OF VIEW:**

I sat next to Uncle Caleb in the living room of the Hayes household.

"So what's your favorite sport?" He asked me.

We were both in a awkward situation, we has gotten kicked out of the backyard while we were playing catch with a small little tree branch. We had gotten kicked out because Mom and Dad (that feels really weird to say...) were going to make out or something.

"Well, I like playing Ice Hockey." I told him.

"Really? That's my favorite sport too!"

We both looked at each other, and laughed.

"So, what's with this whole Amity, Abnegation, Candor, Erudite, Dauntless and Divergent thing that I heard about yesterday when I went to the supermarket to pick up milk."

Uncle Caleb looked away from me. He looked at the city of Chicago's skyline, and turned to a color that was whiter than fresh, fluffy, clean snow.


	14. XII

**I don't own Divergent, sadly.**

**Another shout-out to Addie!**

**There is a MAJOR time change in this...**

**Ten**

**XII.**

**SIX MONTHS LATER:**

Christina and I sat at the make-shift kitchen table in her and Caleb's newly built house. We had all surprisingly gotten pretty far with rebuilding houses after that tornado.

I had decided to stay out here in Chicago; Dylan and Emma were a bit mad at me for it, but I guess that they have a reason to be.

I mean, I basically tore them away from their whole life; all of their friends, everything.

You know, nothing major.

The wedding was in two weeks, and everything was going smooth.

Except I didn't have my dress yet.

"So I thought that I saw Jason and Emma kissing the other day..." She said, smiling.

I nodded. "I don't know if they are a thing or not... But I imagine them being quiet about it, you know..."

"Anyway, so about that dress?" She asked as Tobias came in.

"Well I can't say anything about it with the groom in here." I smiled.

I could picture Tobias rolling his dreamy eyes behind me.

His arms were wrapped around my waist, and I looked up at him and pecked him on the lips.

"Guys save it for the bedroom." Caleb said in a disgusted tone.

Christina went over and slapped her husband behind the head.

"Keep it up and you won't be having any fun tonight."

"Ewwww mental images!" Dylan screamed as he and his twin walked into the kitchen.

Wow, now we have a full house. Someone just needs to shout: "JOEY'S PREGNANT!?"

"Dylan you are such a pervert."

"Oh please, that's something rich to say after you've kissed a guy for like five minutes."

"It was not for five minutes! It was for only one minute!"

"But you wish it was more, huh?" He said in a cheeky voice.

Emma scowled at him and slapped him behind the head.

"So wait- who has my daughter been kissing?" Tobias said fiercely.

"Oh, you know, Jas-" Dylan was cut off as Emma put her hand over his mouth.

This was going to be a long, long day.


End file.
